The present invention relates generally to optical systems that monitor oxygen levels in tissue. More specifically, the present invention relates to optical probes, such as compact, handheld oximeters, that include sources and detectors on sensor heads of the optical probes.
Oximeters are medical devices used to measure oxygen saturation of tissue in humans and living things for various purposes. For example, oximeters are used for medical and diagnostic purposes in hospitals and other medical facilities (e.g., operating rooms for surgery, recovery room for patient monitoring, or ambulance or other mobile monitoring for, e.g., hypoxia); sports and athletic purposes at a sports arena (e.g., professional athlete monitoring); personal or at-home monitoring of individuals (e.g., general health monitoring, or person training for a marathon); and veterinary purposes (e.g., animal monitoring).
In particular, assessing a patient's oxygen saturation, at both the regional and local level, is important as it is an indicator of the state of the patient's health. Thus, oximeters are often used in clinical settings, such as during surgery and recovery, where it can be suspected that the patient's tissue oxygenation state is unstable. For example, during surgery, oximeters should be able to quickly deliver accurate oxygen saturation measurements under a variety of non-ideal conditions. While existing oximeters have been sufficient for post-operative tissue monitoring where absolute accuracy is not critical and trending data alone is sufficient, accuracy is, however, required during surgery in which spot-checking can be used to determine whether tissue can remain viable or needs to be removed.
Pulse oximeters and tissue oximeters are two types of oximeters that operate on different principles. A pulse oximeter requires a pulse in order to function. A pulse oximeter typically measures the absorbance of light due to pulsing arterial blood. In contrast, a tissue oximeter does not require a pulse in order to function, and can be used to make oxygen saturation measurements of a tissue flap that has been disconnected from a blood supply.
Human tissue, as an example, includes a variety of light-absorbing molecules. Such chromophores include oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobins, melanin, water, lipid, and cytochrome. Oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobins are the most dominant chromophores in tissue for much of the visible and near-infrared spectral range. Light absorption differs significantly for oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobins at certain wavelengths of light. Tissue oximeters can measure oxygen levels in human tissue by exploiting these light-absorption differences.
Despite the success of existing oximeters, there is a continuing desire to improve oximeters by, for example, improving measurement accuracy; reducing measurement time; lowering cost; reducing size, weight, or form factor; reducing power consumption; and for other reasons, and any combination of these.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved tissue oximetry devices and methods of making measurements using these devices.